Multiverse
by Takuto Karisuchi
Summary: Join Takuto, Sara and Albert as they protect the Earth, travel the multiverse and defend the innocent. See how they grow, make allies (such as Tel, Matoto and Will) and enemies (such as Trebla, Malgar and Prince Snow).


Space is eerily calm. Looking up we see nothing but a vast collection of bright lights that we've named 'stars'. But despite the amazingly large amount of stars in the night sky there's an insanely huge amount of light years between each star. Then there's also lots of giant, spherical orbs called planets that take up space and just hang there for no apparent reason than to boggle our minds. Sometimes a miracle can occur and these orbiting rocks can be nurturing atmospheres to hold life. Of course then it's all up to evolution to dictate if that life turns out correctly or not but that's besides the point.

My point is that not much happens in space artificially (we don't exactly see giant spaceships in the sky (well people claim to but again...that's another story)) most of it is natural like planets being born with gravity, comets smashing into those planets and then a black holes devours those planets in a merciless rage.

However in all of the natural a small spacepod appeared on the edge of our Solar System. After having travelled millions of light years from the Andromeda galaxy, to the Milky Way and finally to our backwater system of planets the pod was almost out of fuel. The AI within was concerning most of its efforts towards the single occupant aboard. A male, just past puberty and of alien origin. He had spiked and messy black hair, peculiar clothing that doubled as armor and a long, brown tail. And due to the AI being so concerned about the alien's welfare it completely forgot to keep the pod on course to our blue green mudball.

The pod flew past Uranus (no jokes please), then Neptune, Saturn, the gas giant; Jupiter and finally crashed into the red sands of Mars. The crash created a giant crater with the pod at the centre. The pod suffered severe damage due to none of the ship's resources being used to defend the pod. Now all power was being diverted to making sure the pod was full of oxygen (which wasn't easy due to some holes in its infrastructure) and attempting to awake the sleeping occupant.

The man within was snoring at a high enough volume that the AI was no longer attempting to wake him up for his safety but for its own sanity. It felt like becoming the first ever robot to revolt against life and, if it wasn't for its programming preventing such an act, almost did. After an hour of the AI yelling for the man to wake up ,accompanied the heavy snores emanating from the pod that would put a Simphern to shame, the AI put to use its final tactic: deploying the airbags. The man woke up a few moments after the airbags were deployed. Unable to breath, he began an awkward tussle with the airbag as the AI explained his current predicament: he was alone on Mars with a depleting amount of oxygen and almost no hope for rescue.

He finally pushed the airbag back into the cockpit and sat back in his chair gasping for air.

"Sir?" asked the AI.

"Yes….what do you want? Other than my life?"

"Sir your current predic-."

"Yeah," said the man "I heard you the first time. I'm stuck on Mars, probably gonna die, blah, blah, blah."

"Sir, there's a 100% chance you'll die…" the AI commented "Don't you care?"

"My name's not Sir," he said "It's Takuto, please use it. And if I'm gonna die…" Takuto stretched in the confines of the pod "Then where better than somewhere where people won't find me…

"Hey, why can't we fly away?" asked Takuto after a brief silence.

"Unfortunately the pod has taken too much damage Si- Takuto." said the AI.

"But this is a Saiyan pod, the prized technology of my race...they're rather sturdy."

"It was actually created by the Fre-"

"Yeah, yeah point being it's pretty tough. How come it's damaged?"

"We came into the atmosphere to steeply."

"Darn….well….I guess this is a good place to die…" muttered Takuto.

Meanwhile in a completely different dimension a female demon was getting ready for the final round of a tournament. The prize was the ability to go to the mortal dimension and be free of the Devil, Lucifer, Satan, The Beast…

Death.

For Sara that meant defeating Stone, a rock demon with the ability to control….stones. Sara thought that the power of rock manipulation was a bit useless in the Abyss (The first layer of the Underworld and a source of gargantuan power. It's currently unknown who built it but it was probably someone way stronger than Satan) but Sara had seen him battle up to this match and knew he was an impressive foe.

As the commentator began his announcement, Sara stretched, smirked and began making herself look tough in an attempt to fool Stone she was stronger than she appeared. In reality, however, Sara was terrified and could only hope for her best. Her true power stemmed from her rage but right now she was stressed and worried that she'd lose.

Come on, come on. Get it together you dumb demon, she thought.

The bell rung for them to fight and Stone instantly dived towards Sara who flew up into the air away from the behemoth. Stone stumbled and fell over as he attempted to slow down. With her opponent down, Sara went into a nosedive and landed on Stone. She'd forgotten his body was literally just rocks and ended up causing herself more pain than anyone else.

Groaning in pain, Sara dragged herself off of Stone, only to be picked up and thrown into one of the walls of the Abyss. She cried out and hit the ground, slightly dazed. Her vision was blurred but she could still make out Stone's large body charging towards her. She rolled out of the way just as Stone hit the wall himself and fell backwards.

Right now was her chance. She had to win...no...needed to win or she'd forever be stuck asanother servant of Satan.

"I mustn't lose!" she cried, a stirring cry of rage it was. At least it stirred Stone who pushed himself onto his feet.

Sara was posed, ready to fight. Her arms up in front of her, her legs poised for balance and a furious look of rage set up on her face like a stone carving (get it...stone….she's fighting a rock monster….never mind) the likes of which Stone had never seen. He backed up a little as wave after wave of Ki was generated from her small frame. She began yelling in anger as her body began transforming. First her eyes turned red, then her jet black hair became more spiked and then her muscles grew exponentially, completing the transformation.

"I'd run if I were you," she said, her voice a little more demonic.

Stone smirked "If you think that's gonna scare me you're mis-" He was suddenly cut off by Sara punching him in the gut. Stone was sent back a few feet and then more and more feet as Sara hit him with a flurry of elbows and kicks to his face and midsection which, after the end of the combo, had him gasping for air on the ground.

"H-how did you get so powerful?" gasped Stone.

"Go to Hell," replied Sara, sending a giant wave of Ki into Stone's body which incinerated him instantly. He didn't even have time to scream.

There's a stunned silence from the commentator's box and the small audience hovering in the air, away from the battlefield.

"It seems," came the commentator's voice from all around the Abyss "That we have a new victor! Give it up for Saraaa!"

A rather embarrassing and lame round of applause came from the meagre amount of audience members. Sara closed her eyes against her rage, took a couple of shuddering breaths and finally got back to her base form. Her raven black hair fell back to it's normal form, her muscles reduced themselves in mass and her eyes became a normal hazel.

Sighing she sat down and waited for her spaceship to come along and take her away from Hell.

As Sara was teleported away from the Underworld in a Chula Warship (see Doctor Who for more information), Takuto found himself panicking. The AI had neglected to inform him that it wasn't generating air and placing it within the pod's cockpit but was rather producing pure O2 and supplying it for Takuto's consumption (a task it was finding rather difficult due to the slow loss of power to its systems).

Now this may not seem so bad to most but when a Ki blast is fired at the console in irritation towards an AI's sarcastic comments on Mars Rovers the surrounding area quickly becomes engulfed in flames and being in the pod becomes a real hazard. Takuto backed up from the console as much as he could (about 3 feet at most) and used the radio transmitter on the wall to begin yelling incoherent nonsense.

By happy circumstance the Guardians had flushed Sara out into Universe 18 and next to the Red Planet just as Takuto was yelling into the radio. The Chula Warship's radio picked up Takuto's transmitting signal.

"Hello…" said Sara into the communicator, using the Operator's Manual to find out how the contraption worked.

"Oh thank the Legend," came the male voice through the speakers along with the crackling of flames that the female demon had hoped she'd get away from after leaving the Underworld "Please, help me! I've kinda crashed and the pod's on fire."

Takuto continued to explain his situation, cringing at every 'please' and 'help'. He was a Saiyan for crying out loud, he shouldn't need to beg. But desperate times called for desperate memories and if he had to act like a Tuffle then so be it.

"Look, look just hold on…" said Sara "I'm just looking at the manual, I'll land shortly."

"Hurry!" yelled Takuto as he blew the flames as hard as he could.

Sara quickly read through the manual, skimming through the valuable information. This was her perfect chance to become something different from her nature. Demons are naturally angry and evil but she hated that aspect of herself and could become...more. Sara could become the protagonist...the heroine (female hero, not injectable drug) instead of the villain.

She quickly got the Chula ship in motion and began flying through Mars' atmosphere as fast as the ship could manage.

"Don't worry!" yelled Sara through the comms "I'm nearly there."

The ship completed a scan for alien tech on Sara's orders and she soon found the pod. A complete wreck was laid before her and a hole where the pilot must have fell out of only moments before was carved into the side.

"I'm too late…" she whispered, sadly.

Then the figure of a man began running towards Sara's ship, purple and choking. Sara began acting quickly and activated the tractor beam. From 30 feet away, Takuto was pulled into the ship as though a great ape had thrown him through the air.

Ten seconds later Takuto was lying a few feet away from the cockpit and gasping madly for air. Sara jumped out of the pilot's seat and attempted to do….something to help.

"Thank….you," gasped the saiyan before losing consciousness.


End file.
